War in Heaven
| Aliases = "Lucifer's angelic coup", "rebellion against God", "rebellion against Heaven", "the war against Heaven", "revolt in Heaven", Fall, Heaven's Only War | Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Heaven | Protagonists = Lucifer the Morningstar/Marduk Kurios; Asmodeus, Lilith, Samael, Pazuzu, Xaphan, Micah, Beelzeboul, Olivier; Pazuzu's cohorts; Beleth; ---- God; Angels: Daniel, Malachi ---- Zadkiel; Black Host legions: Emmeal, Vraniel (Sided with Lucifer then with God) | Heroes = | Villains = | Others = | Creators = | FullSynopsis = The War in Heaven is the biblical war that occurred in Heaven, where God cast down rebellious Angels into Hell, where they became demons. Datation It is unclear when the war occurred. Few dated events can help determine the period when it set: * An entity that was possibly the Demon/Fallen Angel Mammon, was trapped under the Earth's crust beneath the Gulf of Mexico, five miles off the coast of Galveston, Texas, for millions of years, but it remains unclear if the entity was truly the biblical Mammon. * Lucifer was an Angel when he fought and repelled the N'Garai, one million years ago. Casus belli The Angels were charged with protecting mankind from the evils of the universe. However, some of the angels were jealous of the humans. Lucifer the Morningstar, son of dawn and bringer of light, the most powerful Angel, led a rebellion against God, starting a war in Heaven. War in Heaven Among the Angels mentioned to have joined Lucifer's rebellion as his chief lieutenants were fourteen angels, including Asmodeus, Lilith, Samael, Pazuzu, Xaphan, Micah, Beelzeboul, and Olivier. Zadkiel and his Black Host legions sided with Lucifer as well. Although only Lucifer, Micah and Olivier's claims are corroborated by non-fallen Angels, Pazuzu, Lilith and Xaphan's claims are considered confirmed as well. Other Demons' claims aren't formally confirmed but appear to be true. Lucifer was ultimately defeated after being sold out by Zadkiel whom he saw as a friend. Aftermaths Angels expelled from Heaven Lucifer and his followers Lucifer and his fourteen lieutenant angels were cast down into Hell, as well as Pazuzu's cohorts. A third of the Angels were expelled from Heaven. According to some sources, there were about 130 million Fallen Angels. Unconfirmed sources listing as Fallen Angels (all believed to have followed Lucifer against their leader in the war against Heaven) whose fate is unrevealed the following: Olivier Stoker, Ophis, Orus, Ousir, Ouzza, Paimon, Penemue, Procell, Pruflas, Pursan, Qemuel, Rabdos, Ramiel, Raum, Regent, Rimmon, Rofocale, Rosier, Rumjal, Salamiel, Sammael, Samsaveel, Saraknyal, Satan/Shaitan, Saturunus, Sealiah, Semyaz, Senciner, Seriel, Shamshiel, Simapesiel, Sonneillon, Sophar, Sumiel, possibly Symnay, Tabaet, Taus-Melek, Tausa, Thammuz, Thaphabaoth, Thausael, Theutus, Tumael, Turael, Turel, Urakabarameel, Urian, Urthekau, Usiel, Uzza, Verrier, Verrin, Vual, Wall, Wormwood, Yetzer Hara, Yomyael, Zaciel Parmar, Zavevebe and Zophiel. }} The fallen angels, or "Fallen", became known as Demons. These two factions have been at war for over one million years. Zadkiel and his followers Zadkiel and his subordinates of the Black Host, including Malakim brothers Emmael and Vraniel, because of their previous alliance with Lucifer, were no longer allowed to serve in the choir, but were instead to serve into a kind of "black ops" squad. They were also cast down to a portion of Heaven where they couldn't hear God and he couldn't hear them. Pardons Taus-Melek would later be pardoned by God. In modern days, Vraniel and Emmael would try to redeem themselves, in vain. Kazann and Malachi's alliance ... The War ... The Covenant ... Heaven's on Fire Vraniel and Emmael would later (in modern days) try to redeem themselves, while Zadkiel and other Malakim would besiege Heaven to conquer it. Alternate Realities Earth-85133 Belathauzer was among the many demons to join the Morningstar's rebellion against God and was consequently cast out of Heaven, while Gabriel remained faithful (at the time). That event seemingly occurred after man creation. | Notes = * Malachi is sometimes erroneously listed among the lieutenants of Lucifer cast down to Hell after the War in Heaven. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Wars